Where There's Fire, Water's Not Too Far Behind
by Biffel
Summary: We all know how fire boils water and how water puts out a flame, but you know what they say: opposites attract. An ongoing set of Zuko and Katara drabbles. I'm going to rate it T just in case I get a request for something more...fluffy? But it ranges K-T.
1. You Did That On Purpose

**A/N: Yay! So I've finally got fanfic fever O.O THIS (below) is my ongoing set of Zutara drabbles. Why? Because my favorite ship is Zuko and Katara of course! And since I was good and posted a Kataang story for my first fic, I think I deserve this ^,^ Anyway, I would love to get requests. They challenge me and who doesn't love a challenge? So here it is! Hope you like :)**

* * *

Here we go again. Sparky's prancing around practically on fire, grumbling to himself about stupid training this and dumb waterbender that. I've come to realize this is a daily thing and it's happened so much I can almost count down to the minute for one of the two to blow up. It always starts out with Twinkle Toes' firebending training and ends with a soaked Zuko and a ticked off Katara.

It's her own fault, though. If I were Sugar Queen, I would stay away from them when they're playing with their fire and such. I mean Zuko has a temper and for some reason Katara can set it off like a wild fire. Plus, Zuko has always been able to push Katara's buttons. It's funny though, cause even when they're yelling back and forth through the temple or at each other's throats, I can feel their hearts skip beats. So, I'm guessing they do it on purpose.

* * *

**Hehe! I love Toph! Please tell me what you think. Oh! And I would like to say that if you favorite one of my stories, I'll return the favor :) No that's not a bribe, but if I see that you've favorited I get curious and look at the stories you've posted and I ALWAYS find at least one that I like. So it's kind of a win win :D Lol I sound greedy...but anywhoooo..please R&R!**


	2. I Didn't Do It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and I like the request I got. I can't wait to write it! Here's another til then. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're so…infuriating!" she shouted at me. "I don't even see why I'm sitting here arguing with you!" Her face was starting to turn red, making her blue eyes deepen in color a bit. "And you're such a pig! I mean look at your stuff. It's thrown all over the place!" I looked down at where she was pointing and saw the pile of blankets and clothes. Maybe I am a bit messy.

The other's were gathering around us, waiting to see what would happen when she pushed my buttons and tossed me over the edge. I let her get away with that a bit too much. "And you're so inconsiderate! You won't do anything I tell you to do and you never listen! You just stare at me like I'm some idiot with that stupid look on your face!" She leaned down at me giving me a painful glare. She looked really mad. "You're a liar and you're untrustworthy and I can't stand you!" she shouted looking me in the eye.

I stood up, trying my hardest not to smile at how dramatic she was. "You don't even know what you did, do you?" she said angrily. "Do you!" I cocked my head and tried to look innocent. She turned a deeper shade of red and took a step towards me. Wow, she had a temper. It took me everything not to laugh at how cute she looked.

"I give up!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "You're obviously too dense to figure it out." She turned and stomped off, slipping into the shadows of the forest. I let a small smile appear on my face.

"What did you do, Zuko?" asked Aang. I turned towards him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't do anything." His face shifted into confusion as he glanced at Sokka and Toph.

"Then why didn't you tell her that, like, thirty minutes ago when she started her yelling rant?" said Sokka. I grinned and gave him a glance.

"Because I like it when she yells at me."

* * *

**I couldn't think of anything for him to have done to make her mad and the writer's block annoyed me to no end! I'll just say that I hit backspace a lot of times before I thought of how to end it. But I like how it turned out and I hope you did, too :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. It's Our Little Secret

**A/N: Ok so this was my first request and I really hope I didn't let you down zutaraluvr10. But I will say I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

Katara could feel the warmth of his hand as their fingers intertwined, his topaz eyes gazing into hers. She could feel him leaning towards her and the closer he got, the faster her heart would beat. She was so nervous and excited and terrified all at the same time. So many things could go wrong and she started to doubt the situation as she watched his eyes close. Zuko's hand glided from her shoulder to her cheek and Katara could feel his rough fingers rest below her ear. She wanted to run away, to flee from his tender grip, but she couldn't pull herself away.

His lips hovered above hers for a moment as if he had the same thought as her, but then quickly closed the distance between them. At first she stiffened, believing he might not do it, but after a moment, she relaxed and let him slide his arms around her. She felt lightheaded and so vulnerable as she slowly placed her hands around his neck, but she never wanted the feeling to leave.

Sadly, their bliss was short lived. A certain little earthbender stepped out from the trees only seconds after, a smirk plastered on her face. They both jumped to their feet, faces reddening, as fast as they could and took a step away from each other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Toph as she walked closer to them. "Who would've thought that it would be Sparky and Sugar Queen? I have to say, though, I thought you guys would never kiss."

"You followed us?" said Zuko, his throat sounding dry. Toph's smile widened and with a quick stomp, she pulled a bit of earth upwards and leaned against it.

"Yep. Sure did. And I caught you both red handed." Katara and Zuko gave each other a glance, both wishing it would've been anyone but Toph who found them.

"You can't say anything to anyone!" Zuko demanded. The earthbender put her hands up in defense.

"Don't get all worked up. It's our little secret," she said sincerely. Katara and Zuko let out a sigh simultaneously and Toph let a grin spread across her face again. "For a price."

The pair glanced at each other once again and groaned out loud as they followed the blind girl back to camp.


	4. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm feeling angsty. So enjoy and let me know if it was good or not.**

* * *

She placed her hand on his face, but immediately drew it back. His normally warm skin was getting cold and his expression was blank. She felt so useless. She couldn't heal him. It was too late for that.

She felt empty, alone, and lost. Behind her the war went on, people fighting to kill. In front of her, death was already there. Time was frozen to her and sound drifted away. Only the deep rhythm of her heart pounded in her ears.

Tears filled her eyes and blurred the image of his scarred face. She quickly blinked a few times to clear her sight. The world disappeared around the two as she stared into his lifeless, gold eyes. Suddenly, a weight dropped on her chest, making her breathing short and shallow, and she became very dizzy.

She curled her fingers under his head and into his soft, black hair, leaned down, and kissed his forehead. "I will always love you," she whispered against his skin.

As she leaned up and looked into his face, her heart began to ache. Heat rushed through her body followed by an indescribable pain. The need to scream out came over her, but was blocked by her tears and chokes. Somehow, she had ended up sprawled over his body, her head on his chest and their limbs entangled. The sound of a quiet heartbeat filled her ears as the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: This was...challenging. My biggest fear is to lose my love or closest friends but I really wanted to post at least one sad story in my drabbles. Plus, I was listening to Ruska by Apocalyptica while I wrote this and it inspired me. If you haven't heard this song I highly recommend that you do. Anyway I hope you liked! Review and give me some more ideas! I love writing stuff for people :)**


	5. The Shine in His Eyes

Katara stood near the entrance of the Fire Nation Palace dressed in her best water tribe clothing. Everywhere she looked, red and green silk splashed throughout the ballroom, every once in a while shades of blue mixed in. The women around her looked exquisite with their gold highlighting their pale skin, gorgeous robes dragging behind them on the floor, and their faces painted beautifully.

She quickly glanced at herself in one of the decorative mirrors that hung on the walls of the entrance. Her dress was made of cloth, not silk, and had a silver embroidered design along the collar, sleeves, and bottom line of the dress, which ended in a soft white fur that matched the sash that rested around her waist. She had her hair pinned back with a blue ribbon around the top so that the rest could flow down her back and her face wasn't painted at all. She suddenly felt out of place and wanted to leave, but a familiar face stopped her. The Fire Lord himself walked up to her, a smile pinned on his face.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he replied. He looked her over and smiled even wider. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her holding out his hand. Without thinking, she slid her fingers over his palm and smiled politely.

"Okay," she said quietly. He led her to the dance floor, slipping past people as they went. "Zuko," she whispered. "I'm not sure I know how to dance the Fire Lily."

The Fire Lord gave her a grin. "No worries. Remember the firebending moves I taught you?" She nodded. "It's very similar to that. Just follow my lead."

They stopped in the middle of the ballroom and readied for the music to start playing. Katara could feel all eyes on her and suddenly felt very vulnerable. Zuko motioned for her to take the first stance with him and she obliged, putting her hand up to meet his. The music started and they began to dance.

Together they turned and spun and dipped and twisted in sharp movements much like firebending. Each movement was precise and bold, but changed to another before it was followed through, making the moves mix as one. Together, they looked beautiful. His red silk robes fluttered against the blue colored cloth of her dress each time they spun. Finally, they ended in in the same position as they began, every guest clapping and smiling.

"Thank you," he said as they bowed together. "That was fun." She gave him a bright smile and he led her out of the crowed. "I'll see if our table is ready. The whole gang is going to sit together during dinner. She gave him a big smile, excitement on her face. He smiled back and quickly walked back into the crowd.

"Did you see the Fire Lord dancing with that beautiful water tribe girl?" whispered a voice not to far from Katara. She looked around and noticed two fire nation girls gossiping together next to one of the giant pillars that resided throughout the room.

"How could I have missed it?" said one of them. "Everyone was watching. They looked amazing." The other one nodded.

"And I've never seen Fire Lord Zuko's eye shine so brightly. She's a lucky girl to have him love her so deeply." They both squealed and Katara could feel herself blushing and she felt flustered. At that moment. Zuko stepped beside her, his smile wide and his expression happy.

"Our table's ready," he said and she whirled around to meet his gaze.

"You're eyes aren't that shiny!" she blurted out nervously.

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I love doing drabbles. When I get bored I can just type up a little something and update. I like this one, but I don't think I did very well to be honest. Tell me what you think and give me ideas :D Thanks for reading!**


	6. I Know

"You're impossible to talk to!"

"I know."

"You can't do anything right!"

"I know."

"You're filthy!"

"I _know_."

"I hate you!"

"I. Know."

"And you're sexy when you firebend!"

"I know! Wait…yeah, you're right about that, too."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...and you all know I'm right.**


	7. Stupid Play

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated anything. I'm trying to get some Zutara Week stuff done so I can just upload it all on Sunday before I leave. Anyway, this drabble takes place right after the 'Ember Island Players" episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara sat on the steps that lead to the courtyard of Zuko's beach house, the wind blowing her hair behind her and the moon shining brightly in the night sky. The gaang had just gotten back from watching the play about their lives and Katara could feel herself grin as she remembered how it went.

"So, this play writer has it in his mind that we're together." Katara turned to see Zuko leaning on the pillar above the stares. He smirked when he noticed Katara's cheeks get red.

"Well they got their sources wrong," she replied. He chuckled a little and moved to sit down next to the waterbender.

"If you say so," he said sarcastically. When she gave him a look, he turned his gaze towards the moon.

"I do say so. I mean that whole play was wrong. I'm not a cry baby." Zuko snorted and laughed out loud, but immediately stopped when he received one of her death glares.

"I'm not!" she reassured and he put his hands up and smiled warmly.

"Okay, okay. I believe you," he said. "Don't worry, though. There was a lot I didn't like about it either," he paused and looked back up at the rising moon.

"But?" Katara said after a moment.

"But the play writer read in between the lines. He saw a lot of stuff maybe we never saw ourselves." Zuko shifted his gaze back towards Katara who was still looking at the night sky.

"Maybe you're right," she whispered. She turned her head towards him and met his eyes. He smiled slightly and scooted closer to her.

"So, he was right about there being something between us?" he said softly leaning towards her. She leaned in a bit and grinned.

"No. He was right when he made your character stiff and humorless." With that, she stood up and walked up the steps. Zuko sat stunned as he watched her leave. "Goodnight, Your Stiffness," she shouted over her shoulder humorously as she slipped inside.

Zuko propped his head in his hands and stared at the ground. "Stupid play," he grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Awww poor Zuko. Tries to bust a move and is denied. Lol :) I love the moments when everyone in the show thinks they're together and they blush and what not. It's so cute! It made me sad when I noticed only one Zuko/Katara moment in the movie..sigh...anyway I hope you liked! Please give me ideas! :D **


	8. Thank You

**A/N: Okay I know it's been awhile and I promised I would post this asap but I had to finish Zutara Week stuff first. But now it's over and I finally finished this lovely request :) Thanks Firelady Jennay for this great idea :D Hope I didn't let you down! Enjoy.**

* * *

Katara watched him quietly. Zuko's gaze rested on the ground and his soft breathing mixed in rhythm with hers. He looked upset and she knew it was mostly her fault. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure how. Her eyes fell to the ground and she kicked some dirt with her toes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," she said finally. He shifted slightly at her words.

"It doesn't matter." Katara looked up and met his eyes. He seemed so calm.

"It's just, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," she said slowly. He put his hand up to his scar and turned away.

"My face…" he said quietly. "I see."

"No! That's…that's not what I meant," she said quickly.

"It's okay," he began. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince. Cursed to chase the avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it," the words escaped her lips before she realized and now his eyes were on her, full of hope.

"What?" he breathed. She thought her words through for a moment and then started again more slowly.

"I have healing abilities." He turned away and looked at the ground.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Katara fiddled with her collar and searched for the string to the amulet Pakku gave her. She slipped the little vile from her robes and held it out towards him letting it glisten in the crystal light.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." She watched him as he eyed it eagerly. "It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important." She walked over and stood directly in front of him. She let her eyes settle in his and a sudden warmth made her skin tingle. "I don't know if it would work, but…" her voice trailed off as she sank into his gaze.

He closed his eyes and she placed her hand on his cheek right below his scar. Her body shivered slightly and her stomach fluttered. She'd never been so close to him before and it made her slightly nervous. She gently removed her hand and looked down at the vile. She wasn't going to use all of it, just in case, but she was eager to try at least.

Katara flipped open the lid and let half of the water fall onto her palm. With a deep breath, it began to glow and shimmer. She let her eyes close as she pressed her hand over his eye. With another deep breath, she could feel the water begin it's healing process, but there was something else that rushed through her finger tips.

One of the first things she learned when she spent time with the healers in the North Pole was that a healer would have a small connection with the one they were healing while the process took place. But it would end once the person was healed. The sensation was different with each person Katara had healed and this time, as her hand gently pressed against Zuko's cheek, the sensation of healing was deep and passionate. She couldn't really explain it and she grew frustrated when the feeling started to disappear.

"No…" they whispered simultaneously. She started to pull her hand away, but he quickly slid his up her arm and held her hand against his face. The sudden movement startled her but the feeling of his skin across hers left her breathless. He sighed and played with her fingers.

"The feeling is nice. It's so serine and beautiful. It takes my worries away," he said softly. Katara could feel her cheeks grow red and was glad his eyes were closed. She shifted her fingers under his hand revealing the untouched pink tissue. She took in a sharp breath and felt her stomach clench. His scar was still there. Zuko opened his eyes slowly and she saw his expression curl into confusion. His free hand moved to her cheek and rubbed gently.

"It's okay. You did good. Thank you." She placed her hand over his and felt a sudden wetness. She was crying and hadn't noticed. Suddenly, she flung herself against his chest and hugged his waist. He was taken aback by her actions and awkwardly placed his arms around her shoulders.

"I wanted you to be healed so badly," she mumbled into his chest. "You deserve it so much!" He could feel her shudder against him and all he wanted was to reassure her everything was okay. But he wasn't so sure if it was. He decided to rest his head on hers and tighten his hold around her shoulders. Slowly, he closed his eyes and took in a shuddered breath.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I LOVED this episode. Crossroads of Destiny was the episode I became a fangirl for Zutara and I was so happy when I got this request XD Hope everyone liked and please tell me what you think. Oh! And givez meh requests peez!**


	9. In The Heat of The Moment

**A/N: Heeeyyy! Long time no see! Seriously. I can't see you. *dun dun tss* I know, my jokes stink. Anywho! I've been gone for so long. An unexpected trip to my grandparents pulled me into dark pits of despair and I wasn't able to update or anything! *breathes* So here is a really long chapter to help make up for it. And IchigoOkami requested some longer chapters so I hope this does justice :) Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Zuko lay in bed, one arm resting over his eyes to help shield what little moonlight draped through the window and the other under his neck for support. The nights here in the fire nation were stiff and humid. No air flowed freely and the summer heat rested throughout the beach house.

Zuko was trying hard to sleep, but before he drifted off, his body would scream at him to role over and attempt to cool. Once again, his eyes became heavy and the distant sound of cricketants lulled him closer to sleep, but the moment his mind relaxed, his body became flushed and air seemed hard to get. With a frustrated groan, he kicked off the remaining sheets and flipped onto his stomach.

"I'm a firebender. This shouldn't bother me," Zuko grunted into his pillow. He quickly rolled over and stared sleepily at the ceiling. With a sigh, he finally pushed himself up and sluggishly sat on the cool wooden floor. The idea of meditating seemed relaxing at the moment and since everyone else was asleep, he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

Katara rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow, groaning at the movement. The hot air made her feel groggy and each movement made her head spin. Slowly, she rolled onto her side and tried her hardest to fall asleep, but the stuffiness of her room was closing in on her. Scowling, she kicked her sheets violently to the end of her bed and sat up. Calming herself before standing, she brushed her feet across the floor pulling dust with them.

She decided to take a walk, hoping the movement would either cool or exhaust her, and pushed off the bed and stepped silently from her room. The hall way dark and the house was so quiet that her ears began to ring. As she passed Sokka's bedroom she could make out his heavy snoring and sleepy mumbles. Giggling, she peeked inside.

Sokka was sprawled this way and that, his head leaning off one side of the bed and one of his legs off the other. His sheets were flung on the floor and he was cradling his pillow to his stomach. In the dim light, Katara could make out his messy hair and the drool on his cheek. She had to try her hardest not to laugh and quickly pulled the door shut with a quiet click. _If only Suki knew_, she thought to herself.

Walking a few windows down, she stopped in front of Aang's door. No sound came from his room and she slowly turned the knob to peer inside. Pushing her head through the crack in his door, she could see the him neatly folded in his bed, the blankets resting over his hips. Momo was sleeping at his feet, purring away, but lifted his head at her when she opened the door. Katara then pulled the door shut and made her way down the hall and to the stairs.

She tried her hardest not to let the stairs creak, but every step seemed louder than the last. She prayed to La that she didn't wake up Zuko as she descended knowing his room was right a across from the stairway, but as soon as she placed her feet to the floor, she stumbled and had to catch herself, knocking a vase over. Katara could hear rustling as it hit the floor with a clunk and she quietly fumbled in the dark for it. She bumped into the wall that paralleled with Zuko's room a few times before she felt the smooth porcelain touch her fingertips. Quickly, she snatched it from the floor and reached out for the table only to bump into it before slamming the vase down in frustration.

Zuko was in the middle of daydreaming when he heard the first creak, but being in an old house, he quickly shrugged it off. Then the creaks got louder and more distinct. He couldn't tell which direction they were coming from, only that they were coming towards his door. He tensed as they got closer, but stayed in his meditating position. Suddenly, they stopped, but something scooted across the floor with a soft screech and then something heavy hit the floor with an echoing clunk.

Zuko swiftly got up and moved towards his door, pressing his good ear against the smooth wood. Something was moving quickly around on the floor and even bumped into the wall that his room shared with the hall a few times before another loud screech reached his ears. Then something was slammed onto something else and then nothing. Everything went silent. Zuko tensed again and stepped lightly away from the door. _What in Agni? Could it be a spirit? _He could feel something standing there and then a soft footstep towards his door. He braced himself and could feel adrenaline starting to seep into his body. He watched as his doorknob turned and the door slowly be pushed open. Suddenly, he grabbed the door and yanked it towards him, pulling whoever was on the other side with it and caused them to crash into Zuko with a shrill and knock them both onto the floor.

Katara squealed as she crashed into something and flew to the floor. The door bounced from the wall and then slammed shut behind her, making her jump slightly. Looking up through her hair, she could make out Zuko's surprised face. A blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed the situation. She was sprawled awkwardly on Zuko's bare chest who lay on his back on the floor, him only wearing his red shorts and she only her white wrappings.

She quickly tried to crawl away, but a painful _oomph_ from the prince made her freeze. He slid his hands up her arms and tightened his grip on her shoulders. She tried her hardest not to shiver, but the gesture gave her goose bumps. Suddenly he pulled her across his chest so they were nose to nose and looked her in the eye, making her tense.

"Katara. Why are you in my room?" he said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and relaxed. With a sigh, she propped her chin in her hand and looked at him with a smile.

"Just thought I'd pop in," she said casually. He gave her a smirk and then wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed brighter as he flipped on his side, gently lay her beside him, and loomed over her.

"You know, pretty young girls usually don't sneak up on sleeping boys in the middle of the night in their underwear without wanting something," he said relaxing his head on his palm to prop himself up. Her cheeks reddened even darker and embarrassment flashed across her face. She quickly sat up and placed her hands on her hips.

"You seemed pretty eager for me to come in. Couldn't wait for me to say hello?" He suddenly sat up and gave her a look. "It's not my fault you got paranoid and pulled me into your room!"

"I yanked you in because you were sneaking around, very loudly I might add, outside of my room. How was I supposed to know it was you? You could've been Azula for all I knew!" Suddenly a smirk set on his face. "No you couldn't be Azula. She's quiet when she walks!" Katara stood up and looked down at him.

"I tried to be quiet! Maybe if someone would let us light a candle in this forsaken place I wouldn't have knocked the vase down. I couldn't see a thing in that hallway!" He quickly stood up and copied her pose, giving her a glare. Katara wondered if she had struck a nerve.

"Excuse me for keeping you safe!" he hissed. "You know if there was light someone would notice and contact Ozai. You should be thanking me."

Fury lit up in her eyes and she turned to storm out the door, but right as her hand touched the knob, Zuko's hand pressed against the door keeping it closed. Katara turned to face him and opened her mouth to tell him to let her out, but stopped when she saw his face. He looked calm and relaxed and his eyes had the slightest hint of longing in them. Katara let go of the doorknob and leaned against the door, looking up at the firebender. She glanced at the arm that rested next to her ear and watched as his free hand lifted up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Katara. But if I wasn't so paranoid I could lose you guys. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He leaned closer and placed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands to his chest. She could hear him sharply take a breath and she lightly slid her hands up towards his shoulders and curled her fingers around his neck, the tips ruffled in his hair. The hand on her cheek moved down over her shoulder and rested right above her waistline. Tugging slightly, she could feel his body move closer and press gently against her front.

Katara opened her eyes and looked into his. Slowly, he lifted his face away and titled his head. Katara could feel her heart beat faster and faster as his lips came closer to hers. Only hairs away, she watched his eyes close before she did the same, ready for what was coming. A moment passed and nothing happened. Katara opened her eyes and looked up at Zuko. He was looking down but not at anything in specific.

"What is it?" He pulled away so that they weren't pressed against each other anymore. "Zuko?"

"I just…feel like I'll ruin something if I get too close to you," he whispered. Katara could feel her stomach clench and flutter at the thought of her and Zuko becoming more than friends and she loosened her hands so that they rested on his shoulders. She thought for a moment and then smiled warmly at him, lifting his face to look her in the eyes.

"Zuko, you are one of the most important people in the world to me. You're friendship means the world to me. Do you know why?" He shook his head slightly and she continued. "You fight for things that are important to you and you don't care what others think. You fought for my friendship even though I threw all of your efforts back in your face, and look at us now. I never thought I would be so close to someone before."

Zuko's eyes widened and a smile pulled at his lips. No one had ever told him something like this before, and since the words came from Katara, it meant more than he could say. He suddenly cupped her cheek again and pulled her close to him. He lightly brushed his lips against hers like a feather before he pressed them to hers in a soft kiss. Every part of him shivered in happiness and his head spun from not breathing. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Her mouth turned up in a grin and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Zuko…" Katara started to say but Zuko cut her off.

"I know," he said sadly. He knew that this was a first and only, but he would always remember. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Zuko." She turned and opened the door, but turned back at him before leaving. "And thank you. For protecting us. For protecting me." He smiled warmly at her and then she closed the door. Zuko could hear her feet creak up the steps and he chuckled quietly. He moved over to his bed and laid down. With a sigh, he rolled over and faced the ceiling.

Katara found her way back to her room in the dark with ease and flopped down on her bed. A smile spread across her face as she rolled over and faced the ceiling. She was still giddy from what had just happened, but her eyes were starting to become heavy.

They both soon fell asleep and dreamed of one another, smiles apparent on both of their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there was any grammar errors! It's really late and I didn't feel liked reading it a third time. Yes I double check that much. But I really hope you guys enjoyed it :) I wanted it to end differently but I couldn't form my thoughts into words so it seemed awkward to me right after the kiss. Now I'm in desperate need of some ideas. I've been getting writer's block like crazy and I absolutely love it when I can make a person smile cuz they like how I put their idea into a story. So tell me what you think and shoot some requests this way! :)**


	10. Eternal Dance

**A/N: OH MY CHICKEN! This was soooo much fun to write! This here is a request I got from Iceblossom22 and to tell you the truth, I didn't get it at first. But then I remembered the koi fish from Book 1 and it all came to me :) So tell me what you think and enjoy.**

* * *

"Listen close young ones. This is a tale as old as the first Avatar and as beautiful as a Fire Nation sunset on a summer's evening.

Long ago, Tui and Agni were the ones who kept balance, the moon and sun. Tui was a beautiful Koi with love and kindness her greatest traits. Agni was a mighty dragon who swore to protect and defend. Their love for each other was brighter than any flame and more passionate than the tides. Tui kept the fire within Agni calm and he was the source of her light. They were in perfect harmony together, pulling each other in an eternal dance that kept peace and serenity flowing. Without one, the other couldn't be.

La, the ocean spirit who craved the love of Tui, plotted against Agni in order to win her heart. Over the years he did many things to pull them apart and to disrupt their dance, but always failed. One day, as La watched them dance together, a treacherous thought reeled into his mind. 'I shall force them apart by bringing their love to hatred. Then I shall take Agni's place and be Tui's love.'

Each day since then, La would whisper the unthinkable into Tui's sleeping mind. He would tell her lies and conspiracies about Agni overthrowing her and taking the balance for himself. When Agni was alone, La would tell him of Tui's deceitfulness and inviting advances towards other spirits. It was only a matter of time before one of them turned away from the other and La waited patiently.

Slowly but as planned, Agni and Tui began to doubt one another and their dance became weak. The world became ominous and clouded without the sun or moon's bright light and the other spirits prepared for the worst. One dark day, Agni would not speak to Tui. She tried many times to catch his eye or to start a sentence, but to no avail. When he did look at her, it was with a burning glare or subtle angry glances. Tui was afraid that her dreams were right and that he was plotting to kill her.

Tui slowly danced with him and tried her hardest to keep her emotions to herself. Finally, she couldn't take his feud any longer and she became angry with him as well, stopping the dance to shout at him. 'Why will you not speak with me! Do you doubt my movements? Do you wish me gone so the dance is yours to have!' Agni stared hard at her and felt his stomach burn with anger. 'The only doubts I carry are of your loyalty to me as a lover!'

Tui was taken aback and felt tears pull in her eyes. 'You think I have dishonored you? Why do you doubt my love?' Agni looked upon the moon with hurt and rage. 'I know of your deceiving ways with the others. If anyone wants our dance to them self it would be you. I banish myself from your heart and wish foul upon you!' Agni left Tui sobbing with his hurtful words echoing in her head.

The days after that were terrorizing and heartbreaking. Without the dance, days had no warmth and nights no light. Agni was furious and would shout at and terrorize anyone who came near. Tui was broken and would cry for days. Storm clouds covered the sky and filled the world with sadness. La just stood by and watched as volcanoes erupted, the seas moved with hurricanes, the earth shoke and split, and the air moved violently this way and that. Everything was out of balance and the earth suffered. 'It is only a matter of time. When it is right, I will advance in my plan,' La would tell himself. But days turned to weeks and weeks into months, and soon almost a year had passed. Still Agni raged and Tui wept and therefore, chaos continued.

La tried to soothe the sun's anger and bring a smile to the moon's face, but nothing would work. Once, while trying to calm the raging sun, Agni spoke words of gratitude. 'Thank you, my dear friend. You pulled me away from my destruction and led me to a greater path.' La looked upon the face of the great dragon. He had aged so much in the past year and his face hid sorrow behind anger. 'How is a path of anger greater than a path of love oh mighty Agni?' La had said the words unintentionally and found himself looking into the enraged eyes of the sun. 'Love is bitter and cold. Nothing good comes of it. Anger and rage bring heat and life. I am certain that this is my path. You may leave now La. Leave me to my decision.'

La left the dragon to his bitterness and searched for the moon. Hidden in an oasis deep in the north, Tui sobbed and lay limp. Her eyes no longer shined brightly and her body had no glow. Without the sun, it was as if she was dead. As La looked upon her broken spirit, his heart ached. He was so foolish and selfish with his love that he had done this to her. Guilt overwhelmed him as he thought over his past actions and what it had led to. He needed to make them dance again. Even if it meant not ever being with Tui, he would repair the balance.

'I'm sorry my beautiful moon. I did this to you. It was my doing that your heart aches and you are alone, all because of my selfish heart. But you must believe me when I say I never meant for fate to turn in this direction. I only wanted to share the dance with you.' Tui looked up at the great ocean spirit, shame covering his face. 'You were the one who told Agni of my unfaithfulness?' He nodded. 'I also spoke into your sleeping mind of his plots and schemes. None was true. I am the unfaithful one. I am the one who plotted and broke your heart.'

Rage filled Tui's eyes and she stood to face La. 'It is your doing that we suffered! Every spirit! Every creature! The world is in chaos because of your choices and you choose now to speak your guilt!' La fell to his knees and bowed down before the moon in shame, begging for her forgiveness. He looked up into her face, his eyes laden with guilt and his lips pleading. 'I shall forgive you, La, under one condition. You will bring my light back.' La stood and bowed before her once more and left the spirit in her oasis. Soon, he stood before the great dragon and prepared himself for the worst.

'I thought I said leave me.' He bellowed. La took a breath and felt his eyes fill with tears. Slowly he stepped into the light and looked upon the sun, only to fall back and stare in horror. 'Agni what is this? You cannot!' The great dragon's glow was dim and his eyes full of regret. 'I must. The world is suffering and needs my light. I must forget Tui and move on with my destiny. I shall become the sun and live with mortals.' The spirit became transparent and slowly began to fade. La watched, tears streaming, as the great spirit disappeared. 'Give Tui my love. It is always hers.' And then he was gone. Light was spread throughout the world again and things began to calm.

La rushed back to Tui, his chest heavy with sorrow and his mind swirled with guilt. He found the spirit huddled in her oasis, her body gently glowing. When he walked near she jump up to him and looked at him with concern. 'What has happened? Why do you weep? Will he come back to me?' La took in a shuddered breathe and placed his hands in hers. He pulled her into the dark blue waters of her oasis and began to dance. Tui spun with him and stared into his eyes for an answer.

'Agni has crossed over my love. He has moved into the mortal world to save it from destruction and to bring light back to it. He says he is sorry and that his love is forever yours.' The water that lapped at their feet began to glow and the world around them slowly disappeared. Tears fell from Tui's eyes, but she continued her dance with La. 'I am taking you to him. Yes, we will be the one's who dance, but I promise that you will be with one another somehow.' For the first time in months, Tui smiled and her heart glowed with happiness.

Together, they stepped over into the mortal world and everything was calm and serine again. La would use his and Tui's strength to turn the world and pull the waters, and on certain days, he would use all of his strength to push the moon and pull the sun together in an eclipse causing a cycle. Just like the eternal dance.

And that my children, is the story of Yin and Yung."

"Gran-Gran that was beautiful! Where did you learn that?"

"My dear Katara, that story has been around for ages."

"It's still just a story. Spirits don't have those kinds of feelings."

"Shut up, Sokka. They're spirits. They can do what they want."

"Yeah Ponytail. I wouldn't mess with the spirits if I were you."

"I'm sure the spirits understand I'm entitled to my opinion. Right Aang?"

"I don't know Sokka. I kind of agree with Toph."

"Oh! You know who that story reminds me of?"

"Who, Suki?"

"Katara and Zuko!"

Everyone looked at the two who were sitting side by side, faces turning red. "What? No way!" they said together.

"AHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too sure about the ending. I tried my hardest to keep it in dialogue only, but that's really hard. But I loved it anyway XD Hope you all liked! Please Review! And givez meh requests!**


	11. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Heyyy. School has started for me so getting inspired lately is slim. But I thought of this little idea when I was walking through the hallways and saw a 'I Dare You Sign' hanging in the hall. I'm sure the title makes you giddy so enjoy and tell me what ya think :)**

**P.S. Sorry if there's spelling errors. I'm so tired and I was trying to memorize a monologue for theatre while I did this XD**

* * *

"Truth!" Sokka said enthusiastically. Everyone looked over at Haru and waited for the question. Haru tapped his chin and looked up at the night sky before a sly grin highlighted his features.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" A few ooh's came from the circle of friends and Sokka's cheeks turned pink as he thought about the answer.

"Are you kidding? Sokka is the embarrassment!" Katara said giggling with a smirk. He gave her a scowl and then turned back to Haru, but before he could say anything Toph butted in.

"Sokka has like four embarrassing moments in a day! I doubt he can pick one," she said with a loud chuckle and slight glint in her pale eyes. Sokka's face darkened in color a bit and he huffed at the small crowd's giggles. Looking around, he caught Suki's eye as she sipped on her tea and almost instantly, he knew what to say.

"Okay, okay. I know which one," he said loudly and everyone got quiet. "The first time I met Suki." Suki made a high pitched squeak and spit out her mouthful of Ginseng tea.

"What do you mean by that!" she screamed at him as she stood up. A small grin pinched his lips and he looked her in her grey eyes.

"I made a fool of myself the first time I met you. I did so much to prove myself in front of you only to have you tie my foot and hand behind my back with my own belt and toss me on the floor. After thinking about that day over and over, I now know that I acted so dumb because I wanted you to notice me." Suki's expression had softened as she watched her arrogant boyfriend grow bashful. Suddenly, she smiled widely and jumped at him for a hug.

"Oh, Sokka!" Everyone around awed and watched the couple embrace. Then Haru looked over at Toph's blank expression and propped up feet.

"You're turn fellow earthbender," he said towards her and she sat up letting a thoughtful look cover her usually distant features. Suddenly her lifeless eyes flashed towards Katara and a little grin pulled her mouth upwards.

"Katara, truth or dare?" The waterbender looked up to see all eyes on her, and took Toph's tone as a challenge. Feeling brave, she wanted to say dare, though, she gulped when she remembered what Aang had to do in his moment of bravery. She glanced in his direction to see him swallowing his forth cup of tea since he had to eat the dragonfly. Every once in a while he would mumble, 'A hundred and twelve years of vegetarianism gone down the drain,' and then take another drink of his tea. It was final. She would pick truth.

"Dare," she said quickly not realizing what had escaped her lips. Toph's grin widened and her expression became mischievous. Katara knew that look and jumped up at her mistake. 'Wait, no! I meant truth! Please Toph." The blind girl shook her head and let her smile stretch even bigger.

"No way Sugar Queen! What you choose first is what you get. Now I get to pick the punishment," she said pointing in Katara's direction. Everyone went silent as Toph thought silently to herself, her gaze on nothing in particular and her hand rubbing her chin. Katara looked around to see her friends' faces. Her brother and Suki glanced towards each other every so often, Suki's face covered in pity. Haru, The Duke, and Teo kept eye contact with the ground. Aang sipped nervously on his tea and Zuko watched with a smirk and his expression amused. Katara wished she could remove his smug look but Toph's voice pulled her back to the situation.

"I dare you to," she started taking a dramatic pause and Katara could feel her stomach clench. "Kiss Zuko!" The Duke, Teo, and Haru immediately burst into a laughing fit and Aang spilled his tea. Zuko jumped up, his cheeks red, and clenched his fists.

"What!" Katara, Aang, and Zuko shouted together. Katara could feel her cheeks grow red, but was satisfied that Zuko's amusement had turned on him.

"You heard me! Sparky and Sugar Queen. Kiss. Now pucker up!" Aang stood and looked at the earthbender.

"Oh, come on Toph. You can't even see them do it. Where's the satisfaction? Why not ask a really embarrassing question where you can feel the answer?" he said calmly, hoping he didn't offend the girl. A scowl covered her features and she opened her mouth to retaliate, but Zuko beat her to it.

"Because she wants to use it against us and constantly bring it up to mess with us. That's how she'll get her satisfaction," he said giving her a glare. Her lips slowly formed a smile and she tilted her head slightly making her look innocent.

"Oh, Zuko. Whatever do you mean?" she said with a chuckle. "So what are you two waiting for? Get to it!" Aang sat down and propped his face in his hands. He knew he couldn't stop this.

Katara glanced towards the firebender who had his gaze on the ground. She could tell his cheeks were red and started to blush even deeper at his embarrassment. Everyone around them became silent, watching the two as they slowly turned to one another. With a flick of her wrist, Toph used earth bending to push Katara closer by sliding the ground beneath her, causing her to fall into Zuko's chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She allowed herself to meet his gaze and the intensity began to rise. She knew this would be awkward. She had only had one kiss in her life and she really didn't know what to do when that happened. Now she was watching as Zuko placed his hand on her cheek and hesitated before slowly leaning in. She was going to kiss Zuko and the idea made her stomach flutter.

She could feel his warm breath on her face and allowed her hand to clench his red tunic at his side. He shuffled closer and looked confused as his face lowered. She had never been so close to him before and she had the sudden urge to smile as she made out the delicate details of his face. Aside from his scar, he had soft beige and tan freckles scattered on his nose and his eyes sparkled with hints of amber and scarlet. He then let his eyes close and was only hairs away from her lips before she let hers fall shut as well. Then, his lips brushed against hers and fell in place, as if two pieces of a puzzle were put together. Katara could hear giggles and gasps as the kiss continued and she felt Zuko smile slightly. She wasn't sure why though.

Seconds passed before they pulled away from each other and Aang watched as they gave one another a smile. He looked over at a satisfied Toph and knew that he wouldn't hear the end of this, which made his stomach flip. He honestly wanted to forget this had ever happened. Though, as he stared at the two, faces red and smiles apparent, he couldn't help but notice how perfect they looked together.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Until Spring

****

A/N: Heyyo! It's been a while. Sorry guys. Schools got me exhausted so all my free time is used for naps. But I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately via my mobile and I've come to a few realizations: A lot of people think Zuko is sexy shirtless and will make as many scenes as possible to get him that way, Katara is apparently helpless when it comes to a big fight scene even though she's a master waterbender so she can be saved OH! and she gets called a whore a lot, Suki usually always ends up pregnant before she and Sokka are married, everyone hates Mai, and Aang is clingy, childish and runs away a lot. I personally think these are hilarious, though, I do disagree with a couple. I feel Aang has matured a bunch and I really like Mai's character, even if Zuko and her were a bit rushed.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic with this rant so I'll let you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Zuko was sprawled out on the marble steps that lined the courtyard of his family's beach house, watching the stars sparkle. It had been three months since the war ended and hard work had soon taken over the moment he became Fire Lord. His uncle suggested that him and all his friends go to Ember Island again, only this time, not in hiding to relax and have some fun in peace.

The weeks following the end of the war were filled with parties and balls, but of course the heroes had to make an appearance and make sure that they had some small talk with _all_ of the guests. So everyone graciously accepted Iroh's request.

Two nights had passed since they arrived on Appa to the island and, even though it was supposed to be a vacation, the gaang still had to keep up with the world outside. Aang was here and there with avatar duties, Suki was caught up in a new routine for upcoming Kyoshi Warriors and Toph was always sneaking off and causing some kind of trouble. Sokka and Katara were always together trying to decide on which route to the south was faster and when they weren't together, Katara was with Aang and Sokka with Suki. Zuko had spent the whole first day there coming up with a trading system and worrying constantly about how the capital was doing.

Zuko sighed contently as a cool breeze ruffled his clothes. The air had a crisp and icy smell to the usual smoky scent and he knew that winter was close by. The leaves were already orange and covered the ground, and most of the animals started their hibernation and wouldn't be seen until spring. "If only I could rest that long," he whispered to himself.

"How long?" came a soft voice from behind him. Zuko tilted his head back and looked at the upside down waterbender. The moonlight dazzled her dark skin and made her eyes glisten. Zuko smiled when she grinned at him.

"Where is everybody?" he asked as he looked back up at the sky. Katara walked over to him and nudged him playfully in the arm with her foot.

"Asleep I guess," she said. "And how long?" she repeated.

"Until spring," he said finally, placing his arm under his head for support. Katara let out a giggle and sat down lightly beside him.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm so tired in the mornings that I have to drag myself into the nearest bathroom and dunk my head in cold water just to stand straight," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Why not just waterbend it to you?" asked Zuko curiously.

"I'm that tired!" she said lifting her arms for emphasis. "I don't understand it either. When we were traveling, I could get up and cook and get going with no problem. Now, it's like Toph earthbended boulders to my hands and feet." Zuko sat up and chuckled at her.

"What's sad is that that sounds like something Toph would do," he stated with a smile. Katara laughed at his remark and leaned back to stare at the starry sky. Zuko watched her as she closed her eyes and sighed. "What's on your mind, Katara?" he asked after a moment. She opened her eyes and he almost gasped at how they sparkled as they stared at the half moon above before landing on his face.

"I've missed you," she said quietly with a smile. Zuko stared down at her and furrowed his brow when she closed her eyes again.

"But I'm right here, and we've both been at the palace since the war ended," he said as he lay down next to her in the same position as before.

"I know," she said rolling on her side to face him. "but everyone's been so busy with everything. We can't even enjoy our much needed vacation, and you've been cooped up in your room since we got here doing who knows what. I almost forgot you were here," she said playfully. Zuko tugged on her hair softly and she let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be stuck in my room. I'm just desperately trying to fix my country as well as the others," he said quietly. Katara looked at him with a serious expression and he had to turn his gaze back to the sky to escape it.

"Zuko, you're the Fire Lord, not the Earth King or chiefs of the Water Tribes. Just put your trade system into action and the world will get back on it's feet," she said gently.

"You sound so sure," he said as he stared at a cloud in the sky. He felt Katara roll back over onto her back beside him.

"I am," she breathed. "I have faith in you, Zuko."

Zuko couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face and the fluttered feeling in his stomach. Carefully, he reached over and grabbed her small hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," he said. His smile widened when she squeezed back.

At that moment, a cold breeze rushed by and made them both shiver. "Shouldn't you be used to the cold considering you're from the South Pole?" Zuko said with a smirk. He received a playful glare and couldn't help letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, excuse me Your Highness for spending my summer saving the world. I haven't been home in months!" she said sitting up and placing her hands on her hips. Zuko sat up laughing and placed his hands on her shoulders. He loved getting her all worked up. She made it too easy.

"Alright, alright. I was just playing around. You should really learn to loosen up," he said earning another glare from the waterbender which made him laugh harder.

Katara watched Zuko with wide eyes as his shoulders shook with his laughing. She had heard him chuckle a few times, but it was rare to see him laugh. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the sound of his laughs echoing in the courtyard.

Zuko calmed his laughing and looked up at the wide eyed girl in front of him immediately letting go of her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. She smiled at him and softly ran her hand up his arm sending shivers throughout his body and then stopping it to curl her fingers around his neck.

"Don't be. I love your laugh. It's not everyday you get to hear the Fire Lord chuckle," she said with a smug grin. Zuko reached up and placed his hand over hers and smiled at her. Slowly, he leaned towards her and brought his lips up to her ear.

"I wouldn't be laughing if it weren't for you," he whispered. "You're the one that brought it back." Katara could feel goose bumps creep down her neck as his warm breath tickled her could ear. She turned her head to look him in the eye, their noses only centimeters apart, and a blush appeared on her face.

"I-I just want you t-to be happy," she stuttered. He grinned at her before he pulled away. Slowly, he laid back down on the cold marble and sighed at the quiet night.

"I am happy, Katara. I have you here with me on a beautifully cold night. No stress, no work, just…happiness." Katara stared down at him and watched his gold eyes pinpoint stars above and couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face.

"I make you happy?" she asked after a short silence. He nodded before looking over to meet her gaze.

"You're my best friend, Katara. I mean, yeah, your brother and I are close, and of course I'd still be lost if I had never met Aang. Toph and Suki are like my sisters and together they make me happy, too, but if there is one person in this world I can't live without, it'd be you. You're hotheaded and stubborn, powerful and determined, clever and passionate, and so much more." Zuko sat up and moved closer to her as she moved her gaze to the ground. He smirked as he tilted his head to look at her face.

"You and me have a bigger past when it comes to the gaang. Yeah, I chased Aang for the past year, but you and I are more personal. Messing up in Ba Sing Se was my biggest regret. Your friendship is more important to me than my thrown. If I don't have you, I don't want it." Katara glanced up and Zuko could see the redness on her cheeks.

"So what are you saying, Zuko?" she asked quietly. Zuko let out a chuckle and put his fingers under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his.

"I'm saying I love you, Katara."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this was absolutely horrible. Honestly, it was a filler just until I came up with something good. To me this seemed really cliche. Idk. Please give me a request so I have a topic :) and let me know what you think. **

**P.S. I was thinking about writing the ATLA series like an actual book, making each episode like an actual chapter. It'd have the same dialogue, ships, and storyline as the show, but it'll have more detail and thought (as in what the characters are thinking) and I was going to build up the relationships more thoroughly. Plus, for you Zutara lovers, Katara and Zuko were apparently supposed to be the romantic interest in the show, but it was changed so the hero would get the girl (poor Zuko) and I was going to kinda hint that better and have some angsty turmoil. But I'm only going to do it if I get enough encouragement. So please let me know. I mean you're already down here so you might as well :)**


End file.
